One Shot-Family Fluff
by ThatOneShotWritingKid
Summary: Fluffy One Shot.BunnymundXOC Daddy!Bunnymund.I don't own Rise of the Guardians unfortunatley.PM me if you want anymore!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Contessa groaned as she got up to tend to the wailing baby in the next walked into the room,and walked over to the small lime green crib,which held a wailing baby Pooka,who's fur was a light grey colour,with deep red hearts swirling over the fur,making pretty patterns.

She smiled as the baby calmed once she was in her mother's arms,instantly staring up at her with big green eyes.

"There" Contessa said as she sat down on the chair in the corner of the room,holding the baby in one arm,and pulling her long,straight burgundy hair to one side. "That's better isn't it,Jade?" Jade gurgled in laughed lightly,and stood up again,her feet touching the cold solid floor beneath her,and her short silky nightgown gently brushing the middle of her thighs.

She walked to the kitchen quietly,and once she reached her destination,she grabbed a bottle,and started feeding Jade. Jade latched on to the bottle straight away,her small,fluffy paws attempting to grip the sides of the bottle as they walked back to Jade's nursery.

Contessa walked into the dark room,and as she went to sit back down in the chair,she felt something fluffy beneath her and shot back up,turning to see Bunnymund,smirking in the chair,holding his arms out,as a signal to pass him the baby.

"_Ahhh!-_oh,it's only you." Contessa was glad it was dark,as a crimson blush rose to her cheeks whilst she gently placed Jade into Bunnymund's chuckled lightly,gently gripping Contessa's chin with his free hand and kissing her quickly before taking the bottle out of her hands.

"You're tired lass,go back ta' bed.I'll take care of the lil' ankle biter" He said whilst looking down at the eagerly drinking baby Pooka.

"Are you sure?" Contessa asked,placing a gentle hand on his fluffy arm.

"I'm back to bed,love."He said,before chuckling at Jade as she laughed about let out a small giggle before turning,making her fingertips drag softly at the fur on his arms.

Contessa sighed softly as she quietly climbed under the blanket on the bed,turning onto her side once she was eyes gently closed,as she heard Bunnymund finishing up in the room across the hall.

A few minutes later he returned,gently clicking the door shut behind climbed into bed next to Contessa,pulling her into his arms.

"Night,love.I love you." Bunnymund whispered into her ear,before kissing the side of her smiled lightly,and kissed him back,gently cupping the side of his face.

"I love you too,goodnight."

Bunnymund woke up and sighed slightly,turning over letting his arm dangle off the closed his eyes,hoping to fall back to ,he gave up,accepting that he was awake and not going back to sleep,he groggily got up,and walked to the kitchen.

"Jade-no!-You can't open the cupboard!" Contessa said,half laughing half worrying.

Bunnymund's ears perked up when he heard his wife's voice and Jade's loved his little ankle biter,and the fact that she was a daddy's girl.

"Mornin' love" Bunnymund said as he kissed his wife's kissed him back,smiling warmly at him.

"Morning" Contessa said to him as she pulled Jade out of her feeding chair,handing her to Bunnymund.

"Well,good morning,you lil' ankle biter!" Bunnymund said as he gently kissed the top of her laughed at her father and pulled at his fur,smiling at him widely.

"Aren't we visiting North today?" Contessa said as she opened a jar of baby food,(Carrot puree to be correct) and quickly grabbed a spoon whilst walking over to Bunnymund who was putting Jade back into her feeding seat.

" 's having a little get together." Bunnymund said whilst sitting down on a chair,resting his elbow on the table.

"Get together?" Contessa asked whilst spooing food into Jade's opened her mouth,clamping down on the spoon as soon as it was in her mouth.

" Frostbite,Sandy, or two others." Bunnymund replied,getting up and walking back to their room to get ready.

Contessa fixed the green bow wrapped around Jade's fur,then the three of them popped up in North's office.

" , !Welcome!"North said cheerily,throwing his arms open laughed at North and snuggled into her mother's chest,gently tugging on her hair.

"Hi North" Bunnymund said happily. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Everyone is in the room my yeti set up with me,I take you there." North said as he guided them through to a nicely decorated room.

They walked in,and saw Jack,Tooth,Sandy,a few Yetis and Elves,along with Mother Nature and the Stork chatting amongst themselves. As soon as Tooth spotted Jade,she was at their side in a blink.

"Hello there little Jade..." Tooth said as Contessa handed Jade to smirked as he walked over,staff in hand.

"Hey Tess." He said.

"Hey there Jade!" He said as Jade laughed at him gleefully.

"How many times have I gotta tell you?I'm not a bloody Kangaroo!" Bunnymund said as Contessa softly touched his arm.

"Hi Jack." Contessa said as she smiled at Stork came over and greeted the couple before gretting Jade.

"Hello there Jade.I haven't seen you since you were born!" Sammy continued on aimlessly,reminiscing the day she was born and how it was 'wonderfully educating'.

"And Contessa,Bunny,how are you both?" Sammy asked,voice full of happiness and pride.

"We're good thanks Sammy." Bunny said,smirking down at his wife. "Hey,Sammy,can I talk to you for a minute?" Bunnymund stepped forwards.

"Of course!" Sammy said as they walked into the corridor. "What's on your mind Bunny?Thinking about extending the family?" Sammy said guy was constantly cheerful,wherever he was.

"I am.I mean,I'd love another child,but after what happened when Jade was born,I don't know if the same would happen to Contessa again." He finished with a remembered that day clearly.

~Flashback Time!~

_The sheets were covered in much held the newborn pooka in his arms whilst a Yeti (A medically trained one at that!) was trying to find the cause of the dangerous blood loss._

_North eventually came in and took one glimpse at Contessa,who's pale complexion was a deadly white,her blue eyes becoming dull and glazed,then shot a look at the Yeti,who spoke to him._

_"He thinks it may be because the baby is a are trying all we can."North stated 's ears went flat,in the fear that _he _had put her life in this kind looked around nervously,before his head shot back up when Contessa called his name._

_"Bunny" Contessa called quietly from the bed she was lying was at her side in a matter of seconds,cradling the baby in one arm,and gripping her hand with his other._

_"What is it,love?" He asked softly,tears threatening to spill down from his vivid emerald gasped softly._

_"You've got to promise me" She started, "that if anything happens to me,you'll take care of her." Bunnymund inwardsly gasped at her couldn't hold his tears back anymore._

_"Sweetheart,I'm gonna make sure you get out of this OK.I couldn't go on without you." He choked on his had silent tears running down her face._

_"I you still have to promise...if not for me,then for her." Bunnymund nodded in response,clutching her hand._

_"I promise love.I promise." _

~Flashback Finish!~

"Hmm...I can see your point.I think it would be best to wait." Sammy said,waking Bunny from his daze.

"Hmm?Oh yeah...You're probably right." Bunnymund said,coming back to to turned to Sammy again.

"Wait?How long?" He asked,his ears perking grinned at him,and ruffled the feathers on his wings slightly.

"Well,Jade is around eight months now I'm guessing?" Sammy nodded in response.

"Eight months you say?Hmm...I suppose you could try is,if you wanted to." Sammy beamed at 's ears were straight atop his head now,a grin on his face.

"Thanks for the advice mate!" Bunny said as he hopped off in Contessa's direction,Sammy heading towards North behind him.

Bunnymund walked up to Contessa,wrapping his arm around her waist before whispering to her.

"I've got an idea of what we can do after we leave..." He smirked as he whispered in a hushed turned Contessa tunred to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?Well,give me the deets later.I'm going to find Tooth." Contessa said,as she walked off in search of the Tooth Fairy.

" was fun."Contessa said as she put Jade,who was sound asleep,into her cot and pulling the fluffy blanket over left the nursery,and went into her own room,changing into her silk nightgown before climbing into bed.

Contessa had just closed her eyes when Bunnymund wrapped his arms around her,pulling her right into his chest.

"Now do you want the details?" He whispered in an alluring turned so she was facing him.

"Sure..." She replied.

"I had a chat with Sammy,and,he said,if we wanted to we could..." He if she didn't want any more children?What if it was because of him?

" were saying?" Contessa smirked up at chuckled at her softly.

"He said that if we're ready...we could try for another baby..." He laughed softly at his expression and pressed their lips together.

"For you?Anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Contessa sat in the Warren,gently combing Jade's fur as Jade played with some of the flowers at her had been eight months since the get together North had planned,and two months since Contessa had found out she was pregnant was overjoyed when Contessa told him,but right now,he was out being the Easter Bunny,spreading joy to children everywhere.

"Jade,sweetie,will you please stop eating the flowers?" Contessa asked,amusement clear in her giggled and wobbily stood up,and turning to hug her mother's slightly extended mid-section.

"Pretty baby!" Jade yelled softly before flinging her arms up and laughing laughed with her,pulling her on to her lap to tie a bow around a small tuft of fur.

"No bow,pwease?" Jade looked at her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"She nodded before grabbing the bow and flinging it laughed at her daughter's action,before taking her inside.

"Mommy,when daddy come home?" Jade questioned her mother,tugging at her looked down at her,and smiled warmly before picking her up.

"He'll be home soon ,do you want something to eat?" Contessa shook her head vigourously before snuggling into her mother's chest and yawning.

"C'mon.I think it's bed time." Contessa said quietly,before heading to the nursery,and placing Jade into her lime green headed back to her own room,and changed before climbing into bed and falling asleep instantaneously.

Contessa awoke and turned,to find Bunnymund sound asleep next to turned towards her bedside table,and read the alarm clock.

5:37 AM

Contessa grinned to herself and closed her eyes,falling into a deep sleep yet as Contessa fell asleep,she was awoken by a 4 year-old Jade bounding into the room,along with a sleepy looking,3 year-old Felix following.

Jade leapt on the bed and started bouncing on it excitedly.

"C'mon mom!dad!Get up!" Jade yelled,her accent thick like her father' sat up slowly and pulled Felix on to her lap,where he fell asleep on her chest.

Bunnymund groaned and rubbed his laughed when he saw Jade using the bed as a bouncy castle,and leaned forward,pulling her down into his lap and holding her in a hug as she threw fits of giggles.

Felix squeaked as Bunnymund gently took him out of Contessa's arms and wrapped his own around snuggled into her father's chest,and giggled.

"Come on mom,you gotta get a hug too!" Jade cried with laughed at her and tucked a small piece of hair behind her opened his arm for his wife as she scooted over,joining in the group hug.

Bunnymund gently kissed the top of her head,wrapping his arm around her waist.

" ." Jade said,giving Bunnymund a hard glare whilst pointing to the top of her laughed at his daughter's actions,before gently kissing the top of her head too.

"There you go,ya lil' ankle biter." He said with a chuckle.


End file.
